Son of Satan (Lokison) (Earth-616)
Hela, Tess Black (half-sisters); Fenris Wolf, Jormungand, Sleipnir, Vali Halfling (half-brothers); Sturm, Drang Hoarfen, Hrimhari (Nephews) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hades | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 520 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fanged canine incisors, horns sprouting from his forehead, pointed prehensile tale | CharRef = | Citizenship = Unknown | Citizenship2 = possibly Asgard | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Conqueror, suitor | Education = Trained in black magic rites by Loki | Origin = Son of a Frost Giant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Werner Roth | First = Venus Vol 1 #10 | Last = Thor: Asgard's Avenger Vol 1 #1 | HistoryText = Not much is known about the so-called "Son of Satan". He was the son of Asgardian trickster god Loki. The identity of his mother is unknown. During the late 1940s and early 50s, Loki had been banished from Olympus to the Olympian underworld of Hades by Zeus for reasons unknown . Loki had taken the place of its usual ruler Pluto during this period, and this is likely the time that he sired his son, although this has not been confirmed. Also during this time, Loki briefly took on the name Satan, thus inspiring the name for his son. Both Loki and the Son of Satan were obsessed with forcing a romance on the love goddess Venus. After suffering a number of repeat failures himself, Loki allowed his son to go to Earth and try to win the heart of Venus himself. The Son of Satan appeared at the offices of Beauty Magazine where Venus worked on Earth. Disguised as a mortal and taking the name "Mr. Satin", the Son of Satan convinced Venus to meet with him in private. The pair travelled into the sky where the Son of Satan demanded that Venus give her love to him and attempted to force himself upon the love goddess. Venus refused and in retaliation, the Son of Satan created avatars of himself to cause natural disasters on Earth. The first was a fire which Venus attempted to quell with a rain shower but the Son of Satan countered this by causing a flood. Venus then summoned the power of Apollo to harness the power of the sun to dry out the flood waters. The Son of Satan then created a tornado and sent it on a path towards the Beauty Magazine while threatening to kill publisher Whitney Hammond, Venus' lover. In order to spare Whitney's life, Venus agreed to surrender herself to the Son of Satan. The Son then stopped the tornado, but left himself open for Venus to once more summon the power of Apollo and pull a ball of fire from the sun. The fireball enveloped the Son of Satan, and Venus used her powers to force the Son of Satan to helplessly orbit the Earth for the rest of all time. The final fate of the Son of Satan is unknown, as he was visible in the night sky and since there are no reports of being seen, it's possible that the Son of Satan somehow managed to get loose. | Powers = The Son of Satan is at least half Frost Giant like his father. The full extend of his lineage is unknown but likely shares similar attributes to other pantheons, likely similar to those of the Asgardians. Given some of his physical attributes, he may be part Demon. Outside of these abilities, Son of Satan had magical powers the full extent and powers of which are unknown. He has exhibited the ability to teleport, creating a puff of sulphur smelling smoke in his wake; transform himself into a mortal guise; fly; He can also create mystical avatars of himself that he can send anywhere on Earth. Once reaching their destination these avatars turn into a natural disaster such as fire, flood, earthquakes, typhoons, and tornadoes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Loki Family Category:Frost Giant Hybrids